


Of Irony and Surprises

by lonelysky



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Kami/Hata dikit, M/M, OOC, Short, cuma nebar hint doang, semi-canon, very very short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysky/pseuds/lonelysky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Kaminaga, dunia itu bagaikan ironi yang penuh dengan kejutan.</p><p>(Dan perasaannya pada dia; itu, adalah ironi terbesar dalam hidupnya.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Irony and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> [Ah, ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini—beware of the flashback sana sini, lot of description, and the OOC-ness, guys!]

Bila ada hal yang harus Kaminaga sesali, menjadi mata-mata bukan salah satunya.

Semua itu keputusannya—pilihannya. Mengikuti pelatihan ganas, menyerap pengetahuan luas, bahkan menyelesaikan misi hingga tuntas bukanlah beban bagi dirinya. Memang _itulah_ tujuannya. Kewajibannya.

Itulah _mata-mata_.

 

Namun, pendiriannya runyam tatkala hatinya mendeklarasikan pernyataan konyol yang tak terjamah logika—

Dunia, kini telah memberinya sebuah perasaan. Dan itulah yang disesalinya sampai mati, sebuah ironi yang membuat miris.

 

* * *

 

Terkadang, dunia itu bagaikan ironi.

Misalnya saja, di saat Kaminaga mematok kepercayaan diri tinggi pada penyamaran sebagai fotografer yang berlokasi di satu sudut Inggris, bisa-bisanya takdir mempermainkannya dengan membeberkan kenyataan pada intelijen Inggris melalui diplomat mulut ember.

Kaminaga ingin sekali menertawakan nasibnya—namun situasi lampu berintensitas tinggi yang membuat kesadarannya mengabur seakan memperjelas nasibnya: gagal dan terancam. Dan itu, adalah masalah yang kelewat serius. Bahkan Kaminaga bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah sinis Hatano yang akan melempari ejekan sebagai pengganti selamat datang.

 

Dan terkadang, dunia itu penuh kejutan.

Kaminaga mungkin menduga ini saat dirinya diseret paksa ke bangunan rahasia itu—namun interogasi penat mungkin telah membuat kewaspadaannya menurun.

Yang baru saja diangkat dari wadah itu, adalah sebuah alat suntik. Sejenis serum tersimpan di dalamnya, dan Kaminaga tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya; namun hal itu tak menghentikan kepanikan yang meruak dari ekspresinya.

“Nggh—” dia mengerang saat tubuhnya ditahan dengan kuat dan lengan bajunya ditarik paksa. Tak peduli seberapa kuat ia meronta, tubuhnya tidak menimbulkan pergerakan apapun.

 

Semuanya berjalan begitu lambat dalam benaknya.

Beberapa tetes cairan jatuh ke lantai—sebagai bukti nyata ataupun penyiksa mental bahwa alat itu berfungsi dengan baik. Seuntai kalimat yang diiringi senyum jumawa dilemparkan padanya—menandakan ketidakmampuannya menghindari injeksi paksa itu dan harus melewati penyiksaan yang lebih berat agar bibirnya menurut untuk memberi yang ingin mereka dengar.

Saat tajam suntik menjamah satu titik di kulitnya, memberi jalur masuk pada likuid rasa sakit, saat itulah hati Kaminaga meronta— _jangan. Jangan._

 

Kaminaga yakin dia tidak akan memberitahu rahasia penting yang tersimpan di tingkat bawah kesadarannya dalam situasi seperti itu, tapi—entah kenapa, pemberian suntikan itu membuatnya lebih kalut dari sebelumnya.

 _Tapi, kenapa_? _Apa_ _yang membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh semacam_ —

 

Meninggalkan tanya yang tak terselesaikan, Kaminaga terpaksa menutup mata.

 

—

 

Senyuman puas menyebalkan itu adalah pertanda bahwa Kaminaga berhasil mengelabui mereka.

 

 _Ketikan sempurna_ , katanya.

Kaminaga tidak tertawa, dan memilih untuk menyimpan puas dalam hati. Kenyataan bahwa Kolonel Yuuki selalu meminta mereka untuk menyisipkan ‘kesalahan’ di setiap pesan yang mereka kirimkan jelas disimpan di tingkat kesadaran bawah. Tersimpan rapi saat informasi lain dipaksa mengalir oleh rasa penyiksaan.

 

Dan di saat itulah, Kaminaga menyadari sesuatu.

Ada satu hal yang terkubur di dalam kesadarannya. Jauh lebih dalam dari identitas aslinya, dari ketentuan _D-Kikan_ , dari rahasia negara.

 

Tapi, Kaminaga bahkan tidak mampu meraihnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa _itu_ ia taruh pada kesadaran yang begitu dalam? Kaminaga ingin tahu, sangat; namun, situasi mengharuskannya untuk memikirkan hal lain—mengelabui sang penjaga yang menggiringnya agar dia dapat meloloskan diri dari sini. Itu yang terpenting sekarang.

 

Menyimpan baik-baik rasa penasaran dalam ingatan, dia melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Memunculkan kembali memori denah yang sempat dilihat sekilas, melenyapkan kesadaran si tentara bodoh, menyelinap ke lantai darurat—

 

“Huh—?”

Tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ada dinding, tidak ada tangga darurat.

 

Terkadang, dunia itu bagaikan ironi, yang dipenuhi dengan kejutan.

 

* * *

 

Terkadang, dunia itu bagaikan ironi.

 

Maksudnya—dari sekian juta nyawa di Jepang ini, kenapa harus dirinya yang dipilih; diberikan satu hal tabu bagi mata-mata selain membunuh dan mati? Ini jelas lucu. Dan tak masuk akal. Dan tak pernah terprediksi dalam benaknya.

 

List _jatuh_ _cinta_ bahkan tak pernah masuk dalam agenda hidupnya.

 

Entah kapan, entah dimana, entah kenapa, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dada saat melihat sosok itu; yang bercengkrama dengan merpati seakan dia _memahami_ (mungkin dia memang mengerti, entahlah—Kaminaga tidak tahu menahu); dan sudut bibir menanjaki wajah untuk mengulas satu hal tulus yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya senang saat mereka bersua.

Kaminaga tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya sekalipun dia tahu bahwa itu larangan. Dia hanya bisa menyelubungi semua dalam balutan sikap normal—dengan tawa dan lelucon renyah, seperti biasa.

Dia terdistraksi—sungguh, dia memang. Di saat benak berusaha menetralisir getir yang masih terasa, berada di dekat orang itu bagai penyiksaan. Kaminaga tidak ingin mengakui, tapi dia tidak memungkiri bahwa saat-saat bersama si pria berhelai biru malam tersebut adalah sesuatu yang berharga, yang berarti, yang tak ingin dilupakannya.

 

Ha—inikah persona yang akan menjadi agen intelijen Jepang, yang nantinya mendera kesendirian hampa saat harus mengejar informasi berharga bagi negara? Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

 

Dia mengerti bahwa harus menghilangkan _perasaan ini_ , dengan satu alasan—

 _—karena dia mata-mata_.

 

Tapi, mengatakan jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukannya.

 

—

 

Terkadang, dunia juga dipenuhi dengan kejutan.

Sesi pendidikan bersama serum hari itu mungkin bisa dikatakan adalah cahaya dalam kebimbangannya, dan Kaminaga mendapat urgensi untuk mengucapkan apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya pada sang guru (namun tentu saja, dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya).

 

“Apa yang harus kalian lakukan,” sosok Kolonel Yuuki berucap, “adalah untuk memisahkan kesadaran kalian ke tahapan-tahapan berbeda. Informasi yang bisa dimiliki musuh, ada di level atas. Sedangkan, yang tidak boleh ada di level bawah.”

 

Memandangi alat penyuntik yang mendekat, Kaminaga menyusun prioritas secepat kilat.

Informasi biasa, atas.

Rahasia penting, bawah.

 

Dan Kaminaga tidak perlu hesitasi untuk menentukan apa yang harus ditaruhnya pada tahap kesadarannya yang paling dasar—dimana informasi itu tersimpan dari semua orang (dan bahkan dirinya sendiri, mungkin) sampai malaikat pencabut nyawa segan untuk menghampirinya. Hanya dua kalimat yang ingin terucap namun tertahan oleh kelu saraf yang patuh pada peraturan;

 

“—andai aku bukan mata-mata, aku ingin terus berada di sisimu. Kalau boleh, selamanya.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tazaki menyadari dirinya sendiri terjebak dalam lamunan.

 

Pandangan melayang pada _counter_ yang sepi—Fukumoto sedang tidak ada di gedung bertitel ‘Kelompok Budaya Asia Timur’ ini, nampaknya. Dia tidak yakin; dan cukup terkejut dengan fakta bahwa dia tidak memperhatikan.

Perasaannya tidak enak, sungguh. Padahal misinya sudah selesai dengan cukup lancar (meski dia gagal mencegah kematian seseorang), jadi kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa gelisah?

Lamunannya terputus saat mendengar langkah dari kejauhan, menyadari sosok yang menghadirkan diri dalam ruangan dapur, dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi lain meja yang di tempatinya.

 

“Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?”

Tazaki melirik pada pria dengan usia senior yang memberi pertanyaan. “Hm.”

“Kebiasaanmu memainkan trik kartu saat sedang berpikir keras masih tak berubah,” Amari berkomentar, dan saat itulah Tazaki menyadari sebuah tarot kini berada di tangannya—muncul dan menghilang, sebuah trik kecil yang pernah dipelajarinya dulu untuk mengisi waktu luang.

“Kaminaga,” dia menyimpan tarot di saku, kini memberi perhatian penuh pada lawan bicara. “Dia belum menyelesaikan misinya di London.”

“Memang,” Amari mengulas senyum, memasang ekspresi geli. “Tidak biasanya kau membahas ini.”

 

 _Ya, tidak biasanya_ , Tazaki mengulang dalam batin. Semenjak mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Kaminaga yang berangkat menuju London sebagai ponakan dari pemilik satu studio, firasatnya selalu mendengungkan hal buruk.

 

“Tidak ada yang salah dengan membahas misi seseorang, kurasa.”

Mungkin dia memang menarik seulas senyum tipis untuk menyertai perkataannya barusan, namun perasaannya tidak membaik sama sekali.

 

Apa dia… mengkhawatirkan Kaminaga?

 

* * *

 

 

Menyadari dirinya yang dijebak oleh sang ahli mata-mata dari _British SIS_ dengan mudahnya, Kaminaga dapat merasakan harapan yang meredup. Dia terperangkap, dan kini dirinya terancam ditangkap.

 

“Tahanan lari!”

“Tangga! Dia di sana!”

“Lantai tiga!”

 

Di saat dirinya berpaling dari dinding dengan pasrah, di sanalah dia menemukan sebuah simbol yang tergambar di sebuah pintu. Lambang venus.

 

—terkadang, dunia itu memang penuh kejutan. Bahkan bagi mata-mata sekalipun.

 

—

 

Berapa kali sudah dia mengatakan dunia ini penuh dengan kejutan (dan ironi, juga)?

 

Menyadari bahwa misinya kali ini _memang_ _untuk tertangkap_ adalah sebuah kejutan besar yang mungkin tidak pernah diduganya—meski Kolonel Yuuki sudah berbaik hati memberikan petunjuk berupa cerita fiksi mengenai petualangan Robinson.

 

Ah, meskipun ia bertanya-tanya kemana selanjutnya dia akan ditugaskan, menginjakkan kaki di markas _D-Kikan_ adalah hal yang terbaik. Menelusuri koridor yang sepi, berbelok pada ruangan tempat para mata-mata menghabiskan waktu malam dengan bermain _poker game_ versi mereka, dan membuka pintu.

Di sanalah dia mendapati sesosok pria—memunggunginya, berdiri di depan jendela dengan merpati yang hinggap di bingkai, mematuk remah yang diberi sosok tersebut.

 

Kaminaga tidak perlu memanggil untuk menarik perhatian eksistensi itu. Belum lama dia menghadirkan diri, sosok itu berpaling untuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Dia mungkin berkhayal—namun wajah itu terlihat jujur dan tulus, sedikit berbeda dengan ekspektasinya untuk disambut dengan kalimat sinis atau sindiran atau sarkasme, mengingat seharusnya seisi _D-Kikan_ pasti telah mendengar pengalamannya tertangkap di negara lain (meski itu bukan salahnya).

 

Kaminaga tidak mampu menahan kekehan geli.

Entah kenapa, seluruh kemelut yang mengendap di dalam dirinya seakan bebas—bahkan perasaannya terasa lebih lega dibanding saat ia mengetahui kenyataan di balik misinya. Mengulas senyum yang sedikit berlebih, Kaminaga mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya _terlalu senang_ , dan melambai.

 

“Aku pulang.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> MAAF SAYA NYAMPAH DIKIT DI FANDOM INI WWW
> 
> Padahal otp utama saya SakuMiyo kok malah nulis pairing ini ;^;  
> (Ga apalah yang penting otp juga— /55)
> 
> Jujur, baru pertama kali ngebikin fanfic Joker Game dan IC-nya ternyata susah juga, secara mereka semua mata-mata dan...yah, gitulah. Udah mikir gimana bikin supaya IC juga saya pusing, jadi maaf ya kalau OOC ;) /g
> 
> Hati-hati, timelinenya rada maju mundur. Pokoknya dari zaman pelatihan - London - zaman pelatihan - Jepang - London - balik ke Jepang (pergantian timeline ditandain sama garis panjang(?))  
> Ah, jadi di sini ceritanya Tazaki pulang dulu dari misinya, baru Kaminaga berangkat ke London (mengingat alur waktu di JG emang gitu www)
> 
> Sama... Kalau kalian ingat episodenya Kaminaga yang soal tingkat kesadaran itu, di sini saya bikin(?) sebuah tingkat kesadaran yang...bahkan si pemiliknya sendiri susah untuk mengingatnya (dan mungkin baru ingat pas sekarat WWWW)  
> Anggaplah itu Kaminaga bener-bener ngubur perasaannya, jadi pas pulang dari London dia kayak 'eh kok gue seneng ya disambut gini ama Tazaki?' /IYAIN /gg
> 
> Plus, itu judul sebetulnya ngasal. Maaf ya kalau nggak nyambung :))
> 
> Anyway, trims buat yang baca sampai akhir~


End file.
